Opposites Attract
by AGirlWhoLovesSweets
Summary: Claudia is the new girl at Ouran. When she stumbles upon the Host club, she finds herself in a love triangle. They just don't know that she feel's the same for one of them. How will they react when she confesses to one? More importantly how the other react? And how will the host club react? Looks like you'll have to read to find out. ?xOCx?
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**Ok this is my first ever fanfic so im sorry if its not good :/ i've had this story in my head but just didn't know how to put it into words, so i hopw this story goes the way i play it in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran although i wish i did sometimes :)**

* * *

The wind blew a gentle breeze as Claudia walked up the stairs to her cousin's place. Her deep red hair blew behind her shoulders and her dress clung to her thighs as the breeze grew stronger. She knocked on the door. It opened and she saw her uncle, causally dressed and shorts and in a t-shirt.

"Uncle, I'd thought you'd be in a dress" she smirked

"Oh dear me, I must have forgotten" he laughed as he stepped aside. She walked in and was tackled into a bear hug.

"Haruhi…I…can't…breathe…" Claudia gasped

Haruhi hesitantly let go, "It's been so long Claudia. I just couldn't help myself"

"Well then…" Ranka wrapped his arms around them both, "shall we go? You have to tell us about America."

She smiled as she was let to the living area. The girls sat down and Ranka disappeared into the kitchen. Once Ranka returned, Claudia told them all about America, her dance classes and family. She'd brought them presents.

"For you uncle" she smiled as she gave him a small velvet box. He opened it to find a delicate rose gold locket, inside a picture of him, Kotoko, Haruhi, Claudia, Ruki and her father, Ranka's brother. The picture was taken a festival when she and Haruhi were much younger.

"Claudia…" he said as he hugged her, "I love it"

"And for you, Haruhi" Claudia handed her a bigger box. Haruhi gasped as she lifted the latest laptop.

"Thank you!" Haruhi hugged Claudia. She smiled and showed Haruhi how to use it.

Later that night, Claudia went home and got ready for bed. Her older brother came into her room just as she got into bed.

"How are uncle and Haruhi?" he asked sitting down across from her.

"Ruki…" she looked at her brother tired, "they're fine, Haruhi told me about her friends at school and uncle told me about his new job, nothing big"

"Oh she told you about the Host Club?" he asked

"Huh?" she looked confused, "she didn't mention anything about that"

A smile creped onto Ruki's lips, "you'll find out tomorrow then" He kissed her forehead goodnight and walked out of the room.

_Okay, I'm scared now…_

She lay down and closed her eyes wondering what her brother was talking about.

_Host Club?_

Claudia soon fell asleep wondering about this. Little did she know what lay for her tomorrow…

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's short but i will get better i promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

"Ruki! Hurry up!" Claudia called to her brother from the door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. Claudia rolled her eyes, already annoyed. Mainly because she had to wear the hideous yellow dress the girls wore and her idiot brother. She sometimes thought how on earth they were related. When she looked back she saw her brother just catch up with her. His brown eyes twinkled as her grinned at her. She chuckled as she got in the limo, followed by he brother. As they drove to Ouran, he told her about the school and everything it had to offer. In 30 minutes they arrived. Ruki glanced at his sister who looked a bit nervous. He pulled her in for a hug.

"You'll do just fine" he whispered. He let her go once the driver opened the door. He got out first and helped his sister out. Thankfully there was no one at the gate.

"Come" he gestured. She followed her brother into the school and he gave her a little tour of the school. They had gotten a few looks here and there, mostly a 'is-she-his-girlfriend?' look. He looked at her as they approached the south hall entrance.

"Sempai!" a tall blonde boy ran towards them. Ruki held Claudia's hand and pulled her as he quickened his stride until they caught up to him. The boy was a little out of breathe. _Probably one of his friends, _Claudia thought.

"Morning Tamaki" Ruki patted his back. Tamaki smiled in return before his eyes widened on Claudia.

"My! What beautiful eyes and hair!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Claudia felt her cheeks burn. "Thank you" she smiled.

He turned to Ruki, "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked him softly. Ruki have a soft chuckle before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"She's actually my younger sister" he said

"Claudia Mastujima" she smiled

"Tamaki Suoh at your service," he bowed, cheeks slightly red, "I apologise"

"Its alright, we get it all the time" Ruki and Claudia said together. Truth was that although they were siblings, they looked nothing alike. Ruki had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes like his father while Claudia had deep red hair and grey blue eyes her mother, but, they both inherited their mother's good looks and their father's tall and athletic build. Ruki was about 5'10 and Claudia was about 5'8. Because they looked so different they were often mistaken as a couple.

"May I ask a question Miss Mastujima?" Tamaki asked

"Please call me Claudia" she smiled

"Ok then Claudia, which year will you be in?" he said his purple eyes twinkling

Ruki looked at his watch before squeezing Claudia's shoulders.

"Sorry sis, I have to go," Ruki turned to Tamaki, "Tamaki, won't you show Claudia to her class?" He quickly ran off. Claudia sighed, he always did that to her.

"Um…" she looked at Tamaki who locked eyes with her. She quickly looked away. "I'll be in class 1-A"

"A first year?" he said confused, "you look a lot like the third years"

Claudia smiled, "I also get that a lot, I think it's because of my facial features and height." She pointed to her face.

Tamaki opened the door to the south hall entrance. They continued walking.

"I suppose" he said, "I'm a second year. Class 2-A, making me your sempai!" he said with a wide grin. She laughed. There was something about the way he smiled and looked at her. It made her heart beat faster and gave her stomach the butterflies. But it all felt awfully familiar. As they walked, they chatted about Claudia's background and America.

"You were in the dance club?" he asked.

"Yes, we were divided into 3 groups based on our skill; beginner, intermediate and advanced. I was in the advanced group. Each group had their own studio as well as a president and vice president." She replied.

"Who was president and vice for your group?"

"I was president and my best friend was vice. Although we were forced into those positions" They laughed as they reached 1-A. Before leaving he said,

"If you're not busy, please come to music room 3 in the south hall after school." He bowed and walked away.

_I've already made a friend; maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. _Claudia thought as she stepped into the room. She looked around and stopped a spare seat behind Haruhi. As she walked to it, Haruhi smiled at her. Just as she sat, the bell rang and the homeroom teacher walked in just a few moments He introduced Claudia to the class. As she smiled to everyone, she recognised a few from when her brother was giving her a tour.

* * *

It was almost lunch time as Claudia sat and took notes. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Claudia had just started to pack her things.

"Let's sit together for lunch"

She looked up for the source of the voice.

"Haruhi, where do you sit anyway?" she smirked

"It's a secret" Haruhi winked before her eyes were set on the twins. Claudia followed her gaze to see the twins smiling at them.

"Why are you two so informal?" one said,

"it's like you've known each other for years" the other added.

"That's because we're cousins" Haruhi and Claudia said together.

"Huh?" they cocked there heads, "But you have different surnames"

Haruhi sighed and looked at Claudia to explain.

"You see," she turned herself around; "Haruhi's dad is my father's younger brother. Uncle was arranged in marriage when he met aunty. Dad had agreed to his proposal and was engaged to Mum. It was around that time that uncle met aunty and fell in love. When uncle told his father, he rejected the proposal saying he was already betrothed to someone else. Uncle tried to convince him that she would help the family since she was a lawyer, but grandpa still refused. A week later, uncle broke ties with them, left and got married. Dad got married and soon my older brother was born. Dad went and tried to resolve everything. Eventually they resolved matters, but uncle had already changed his surname to Fujioka. After that Haruhi, Ruki and I pretty much grew up together until aunty passed away."

"Then?" the twins asked in unison, hands resting on their chins.

"Ruki and I moved to America with our parents. We lived there since I was 9" Claudia replied

They looked so engrossed in the story. You could see it in their faces. Thing was that is looked so familiar to Claudia. _I swear this reminds me of something… _Claudia thought. She looked up at Haruhi who mouthed 'come' to her and slowly walked off. Claudia quickly gathered her things. From the corner of her eye she saw the twins follow her out. Claudia sighed.

"I'm Kaoru by the way." Claudia jumped in fright. She thought they both followed her out. Kaoru bent down and picked up the pencils which had fallen from her hands and handed it to her. Claudia could only manage a smile as her heart slowed down.

"Ruki, your brother…?" he asked

"Ruki Mastujima, third year" she said. "You know him?"

"He's friends with Mori-sempai of the Kendo Club"

"Yer, he said something about joining the kendo club…" she mumbled.

"He's very active. OH! You know you have to join a club?"

"Yes, Haruhi told me about that. Apparently you can either join or participate in a club" she said

"Yes that's true. You found one yet?" he asked eagerly as they walked together.

"If the dance club didn't focus on Ballroom dancing so much, I would've joined."

"You don't like ballroom?" he raised an eyebrow

"I don't hate it, I'm more of a hip hop girl" she said brushing her fringe to the side. Kaoru smiled and laughed to hide his slightly red face. They reached the Cafeteria. He reached and opened the door and Claudia stepped in.

"…um…would you care to sit with me for lunch?" he asked cheeks slightly red.

"What about Haruhi?"

"I think she ran off to her 'hiding spot'."

Claudia chuckled, "Well then I'd love to" She followed Kaoru to a table. _He's actually quite different alone _she thought as he sat down in front of her smiling.

* * *

"Kyoya! Why aren't you listening to me?" Tamaki cried

"Why would I want to listen to you?" Kyoya snapped back

"B-but Ruki's sister…" Tamaki said loudly

"So?" Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses

"MOMMY!" Tamaki wailed.

Claudia glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It all felt so familiar to her yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

"…um…"

Claudia snapped back to reality as she remembered she was having lunch with Kaoru.

"Yes Kaoru?"

"After school, are you busy?" he asked

"I don't think so, why?"

"Come to music room 3 in the south hall." His cheeks turned slightly pink

"Funny…" Claudia said, "Tamaki-sempai told me the same thing"

"Huh? Highness did?" he mumbled, "when?"

"This morning, we got talking as he showed me to class" she swore she saw jealously flash in his golden eyes

"Anyways, come please"

"Ok, but what is there?" she asked

"The Host Club" he announced

"…host club...? Is that the one Haruhi was talking about?" she asked confusion clearly written on her face.

Kaoru nodded and quickly turned his head towards the bell as it rang. "Shall we?" he grinned.

Claudia smiled as she started to follow when-

"Claudia Mastujima?" said a slightly cold voice. She turned around to face Tamaki and a boy in glasses next to him.

"Sempai?" she managed before she was tackled into a hug. She looked at her attacker to find her brother, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ruki…" she glared at him

"~you forgot your glasses~" he sang as he set the glasses in her hands.

"…hold on…" she mumbled confused, "these were in my bag!"

Ruki turned and ran out the door. She sighed. "Bastard brother" she grumbled before she turned to Tamaki.

"I have to go" she said as she waved goodbye at them and turned to walk. As she turned, her hair swung around her shoulders and back and blew slightly as she walked away.

"She really is something, isn't she Kyoya?" Tamaki faced him.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses up his nose, catching the glare of the lights. "Whatever you say" he said as he slowly walked off.

"You're so cold!" Kyoya herd him say. He sighed as he watch Claudia's graceful figure. It was clear she was angry yet she remained so graceful. He looked back at Tamaki, _Maybe…_ he thought as he turned back and walked towards his class. From the corner of his eye, he swore he saw deep red hair fly past him. He quickly turned and just in time to her turn her head slightly back, her grey-blue eyes twinkling as it caught the sun's light.

* * *

**A/N: And thank you to those people who reviewed, favourited and are following the story. :) Also, if find any spelling mistakes and mixed up tenses (thrid person to first) i apologise, i stink at spelling and often went back and forth between third person and first person as i was writing this. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A playful fight

**I am soo sorry this has taken so long :( ****Please forgive me *Bows deeply* **

** Kinda had a writers block and my internet went down. Luckly everything is back to normal and new chapters will be up hopefully quite reguraly since now its school holidays for me. If i spelt anything wrong im sorry. Anyway, reviews are welcome and i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I don't own Ouran, but i do own Claudia and Ruki :)**

* * *

Kyoya sat in class unable to concentrate. He couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Those eyes that twinkled when she turned her head towards him, those grey-blue eyes, which smiled at him before they turned away. Kyoya shook his head.

'…_no way'_ he thought as he returned his attention to quickly talking down notes which he'd missed before the bell went.

~After School~

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled after him, "WAIT!"

Kyoya sighed. He always wondered how he mangered to stay sane around his best friend Tamaki. Kyoya quickened his pace, occasionally glancing back at Tamaki crying after him. As soon as he reached the clubroom he walked straight in, followed by a panting Tamaki.

'_This is going to be a long day' _he thought as he sat down and opened his laptop. He glanced at Tamaki before he started typing away.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were starting to walk out with Haruhi. As they neared the door, Kaoru steps slowed and became smaller until they stopped. Hikaru and Haruhi continued walking not once noticing Kaoru not with them. Kaoru turned around and his eyes landed on a certain red head packing away her books. A devilish grin played on his lips as he recalled how he'd unintentionaly scared the living day lights out of her earlier that day. He slowly walked up behind her leaving only a few inches of space. Claudia picked up her bag.

'_All I wanted to do was go home and sleep but I can't do that now can I?' _she thought defeated. Tamaki, Kaoru and Haruhi all wanted her to come to the Host Club. She couldn't refuse three people. She had decided to only stay 30 minutes maximum then leave. She sighed and turned around.

"AHH!" She jumped back in fright when she saw Kaoru and almost tripped. Kaoru quickly grabbed her hand before she fell over but tripped over he's own feet. They were both sent flying backwards onto the desk behind them.

* * *

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said, "Where'd he go?"

"Huh?" Hikaru responded looking around for his twin brother. "He probably went back to the classroom, I think?"

"Do we wait for him?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru looked in the direction of their classroom then back at Haruhi.

"You go ahead and tell Highness that we'll be late." He said before he walked off.

"Alright" Haruhi called to him before turning around and walking to the clubroom.

'_Why did he just walk off without telling me?' _Hikaru thought quite angrily as he ran. '_What the hell is wrong with him today?" _Few moments passed before he reached the classroom. He paused to catch his breath before poking his head through the door.

He went pale at what he saw, two figures half sitting and half lying on top of a desk. Kaoru's cheeks were red and what was worse was that he was almost leaning on top of a girl, their faces just inches apart. Hikaru couldn't see the girl's face but he could see her deep red hair. He felt a pang in his chest.

'_Claudia...with Kaoru?' _

Hikaru saw the figures move and he ducked back outside in the hall.

"You okay?" Kaoru said getting up and standing. Claudia jumped off the desk.

"I think so…" she said checking herself.

Kaoru could feel laughter rising and tried to suppress it, turning his face even redder. Claudia looked at him confused.

"…s-sorry about t-that…" he said as he tried his best to stop laughing but failed miserably, "I didn't think I'd get such a reaction!" he laughed, "you're so easy to scare!"

"Well, you're very nice" she replied bluntly, cheeks pink.

Kaoru managed to calm down and gestured her towards the door. She began walking and he followed her giggling. Hikaru saw that they were coming and he ran off toward the clubroom, VERY angry and slightly jealous.

"You know…" she began looking at Kaoru. They were now walking up a staircase towards the clubroom. Claudia noticed that the inside of the school was just an elegant and Victorian as the exterior. Walls were painted a cream colour. The staircases were carpeted cream accented with gold railings. The hallway had a light coloured marbled floor. Classrooms were the same. Cream walls accented with gold and cream carpet floors. Kaoru looked at her,

"You're very mean" she said slapping his shoulder jokingly.

"That hurt!" he softly wacked her head.

"Hey!" she said holding her head and pouted.

"Aww~" he smiled pinching her cheeks.

"Ow!" She mumbled holding her cheeks.

"Revenge for hitting me" he smiled as he ran, "Race you there!"

"Hey! Not fair!" she called after him as she ran.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome our new hostess!

**Sorry if i made you wait for this chapter. Again i apologize for any typos. It was fun and a bit stressful writing this chapter but it was fun :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome because i just LOVE reading them. They also push me to update. :D**

**I do not own Ouran but i do own Claudia and Ruki :)**

* * *

Hikaru walked towards the club room, trying to calm himself down, which wasn't exactly going well. He crouched down and sat on the ground.

'_Why am I so angry? I'm always like this…Kaoru would kill me if he saw me like this'_

He sighed, now depressed. '_Huh?'_ He could heavy footsteps coming his way. Then he saw Kaoru sprinting towards him, closely followed by Claudia.

"Hikaru! Run towards the club room!" Kaoru yelled at him

"NOOOO!" Claudia yelled at Hikaru.

Hikaru smirked, quickly got up and ran towards the room. Kaoru ran faster to meet his brother leaving Claudia running alone. She smirked and ran faster surpassing Kaoru, leaving him stunned. Hikaru was a few metres away from the door when Claudia was approaching him, Kaoru following closely behind. Hikaru ran faster and Claudia was approching him.

"You touch that wall, I'm calling you twins cheaters!" she threatened just behind him

"Not our fault there's two of us!" they said in unison

"That's not the point!" she said reaching for the door

Clearly although the twins were fast but out of them Hikaru was clearly faster than Kaoru. Hikaru was also a little faster than Claudia too, which was the main reason he won and because he had a head start . Hikaru touched the door before Claudia did. Kaoru caught up after a few moments. All of them huffed, tired and exhausted.

"Yeah we won!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison high fiving each other then hugging. ,

"Cheaters" Claudia said to them, still breathing heavily. It had been a while she ran like that since she came to Japan.

"We still won" Kaoru said also breathing heavily

"But, how the hell did you catch up to me that fast?" Hikaru asked, who wasn't breathing as heavily as the two

"What? A girl can't run fast?" she said sarcastically. She leaned against the wall. She smiled before actually telling them, "I am quite athletic, and if i play sports they're usually involving speed"

"Oh" the twins said before leaning on the wall next to Claudia to catch their breaths. Kaoru on the right and Hikaru in the left.

_'Now that i think about it, she's not to bad. Actually quite fun..." _Hikaru thought sneaking a glance at her and his brother. Her cheeks were stained a rosy pink colour and her breathing had calmed down. A smile played her lips. The three of them relaxed into the cool wall next to the door, soaking in the moment.

BANG!

The doors flew open, knocking Kaoru onto Claudia, and from that impact, Claudia stumbled into Hikaru and Hikaru on the ground. Just like a domino effect. From the doorway stepped out a furious Tamaki. He looked like he could kill someone.

"Blasted twins!" he growled. Tamaki had heard the bang on the door because of the three and the voices outside.

"Tamaki give it a rest, come back in and calm down" someone said from inside

Tamaki turned around, "Calm down. CALM DOWN. How the hell can I calm down Kyoya?!" he yelled

The three of them were too stunned to untangle themselves.

"What happened to highness?" Kaoru said

"Don't know" Hikaru answered

'Huh?' Tamaki mumbled turning towards the source of the voices. His eyes bulged almost out of their sockets seeing the three of them tangled together.

"w-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RUKI'S SISTER?!" he stammered looking at Kaoru then Claudia then Hikaru.

Kaoru was almost on top of Claudia, his head resting near her upperwaist area, his arm under her waist and other arm resting on her hip and his legs on top of hers. Claudia's head was lying on Hikaru's chest/neck/shoulder area, one of her arms resting under Hikaru's head and the other on his upper abdominal area. One of her legs were wrapped across Hikaru's leg and her body was pressed against his because of Kaoru. Hikaru had one of his arms under Claudia and the other was lying beside his body. His other leg, the one that didn't have Claudia's leg on top of it, was bent towards hers. He looked squashed under the two of them.

"You're the reason for this, Highness" Hikaru said while they untangled themselves from each other.

"How?" Tamaki replied confused

"Think" Claudia said sitting up

Tamaki thought hard, completely forgeting why he was angry.

"..."

"He really is stupid" The twins sighed

Claudia looked at Kaoru then at Hikaru confused.

"You'll find out soon enough" Hikaru told her

She looked at him confused before she smirked

"So you mean you can toy with him" she said

Hikaru nodded with a smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Claudia finally realised what Ruki meant why the twins being the ones teasing always Tamaki. Kaoru looked at the two knowing what they were planing. The two looked at him and smiled a very mischievous smile. He knew exactly what they were thinking and returned their smile. Tamaki looked at them confused. The twins got up together then put their hands out to Claudia. Claudia took their hands and lifted herself up.

"Sempai~" she said to him as the Kaoru put his arm around her shoulder and Hikaru put his arm around her waist. All three of them smiled at him.

"It's all your fault!" the three of them said in perfect unison. Tamaki was confused.

"What is?" he said

"You opened the door" Kaoru said

"You made us fall on each other" Claudia followed

"So why are you angry with us when it was your fault" Hikaru finished.

"Idiot!" the twins said in unison as they walked into the music room together.

Tamaki was in his emo corner by the time they entered, growing mushrooms.

"Is this natural?" Claudia said gesturing towards Tamaki

"Yeah" Kaoru replied

"You get use to it after a while" Hikaru finished.

She giggled. Tamaki was rocking in his corner.

"Sempai stop growing mushrooms!" Haruhi called

"Tamaki... what am I going to do with you?" Kyoya sighed, irritated from his laptop not looking up at the sulking teen.

Haruhi turned towards the three. "Do you have anything to do with this?" she pointed to Tamaki

"No" they replied to her in unison

"Oh god," she sighed, "now there's three of them"

The twins smiled and Claudia giggled.

"Well, at least now we have someone fun to play with us" the twins said as they pressed their cheeks to hers and hugged her.

Suddenly Tamaki's head snapped towards the three. He quickly stood up and walked towards them.

"Let go of Ruki's sister!" he yelled at them

"NO!" the twins countered

"Oh! You're Ruki-sempai's younger sister, Claudia right?" The boy in glasses walked towards her. She recognised him from before.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Kyoya Ootori, 2nd year" he said

"Well then nice to meet you sempai" she smiled back. He nodded and went back to work.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki looked at Kyoya. He looked back at him. "...tell them to LET GO OF HER!"

Kyoya sighed and shot a look at the twins. They immediately let go of her. Claudia smirked and walked towards Haruhi, who was preparing something.

"What's that?"

"This?" Haruhi looked at Claudia

"It's something for the party" She replied

"What party?"

"The party will be held one week from today, for Kanako Kasugazaki and Tohru Suzushima to admit their feelings before he leaves" Kyoya said not looking up

"Oh" Claudia mumbled looking over at the banner.

Moments passed before the door opened. Claudia had meet almost everyone. Only two members left according to Tamaki. Everyone except Kyoya looked at the door.

"Sorry we're late! Practise went a bit longer than we thought" A short boy with blonde hair said as he was carried in on top of a much taller boys shouders.

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed

Claudia froze as did Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Kyoya looked up confused as to why there was silence. Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi looked at the three.

"Mastu-chan!" Honey said as he ran to Claudia

"Sempai!" Claudia said as she was twirled by him, then was pulled into a hug. Mori ruffled her hair as she smiled warmly at them.

"You guys know each other?" Tamaki asked

"Of course!" Honey said

"I met them a few days ago, Ruki had Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai for something." she said

"Why were you there?" Haruhi asked

"Practise" Mori said

"And cake!" Honey exclaimed

"Oh! Did you enjoy them?" Claudia asked

"Yes! They were very delicious!" He beamed

She laughed softly and smiled catching the attention of the taller boy, who ruffled her hair. Her cheeks were stained pink. The other boys stared at her and the older teen. The were amazed by Mori's actions and her reaction.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "Tamaki sempai, i have to talk to you regarding Haruhi debt"

"Of course" Tamaki said as he gestured to a table. Claudia nodded, followed and sat down. Before Tamaki sat, he looked at Kyoya who had already started walking towards them. The rest of the boys inched their way towards them.

_'why would Claudia want to talk about my debt?" _Haruhi thought

"Yes Princess?" Tamaki said as Kyoya sat beside him

"I was wondering..." she started, "if there was any way of helping Haruhi with her debt? I know for a fact that she wouldn't let me pay for it"

"um...well..." Tamaki looked at Kyoya, who eyed Claudia. She instantly felt nervous.

"Maybe you could?" Kyoya said thinking

"What?"

"Work as a host but i know know..." he said looking at Tamaki, who looked at him with wide eyes

"WHAT?!" Haruhi exclaimed, "I cant let my cousin work as a host because of me!"

"Well, you are attractive, we could benefit from it, get a new fan-base...it could attract more customers" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up

"You only think about money don't you?" Tamaki asked

"Well she could benefit us" he replied

"...what would I have to do?" Claudia asked, slightly confused

"Host, entertain, stuff like that" The twins said leaning on the couch, listening to the conversation

"hmmm" Claudia said thinking

"I could train you too! I also thought of the perfect type for you too" Tamaki said

"Alright" she said with a smile on her face wondering what it would be

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked worried

"Of course, it would help you out alot" she said to Haruhi

"Your debut will be the night of the party of course, we are closed till then" Kyoya said

"So Mastu-chan will be a host?" Honey said

"Yes" Claudia said smiling at him

Tamaki rose to his feet and pulled Claudia up to her feet, and spoke dramaticly,

"Ouran Host Club presents their new Hostess, the Angelic Type!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be up soon! :D**


	5. Biography: Claudia Mastujima

DISCAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran :)

**Me:** Before we begin, I want to apologise for taking down chapter 6*. I wasn't fond of it and I felt like I was rushing into the story and I just hated it. So I'm writing up a new better chapter which I now you will enjoy. Now then, let's start! I wanted to start a new segment which is a fun take on biographies. Instead of writing a plain chapter bio on my OC's, I wanted to spin things up…by including the Host Club! These new segments will be posted we I have writers block or if I will not post for a while. You could also consider these extras; you will have an insight to how the characters feel about the person as well as the person's personality but I will be deleting my previous bio on Claudia and this shall replace it. So then, who other than to tell us about our princess Claudia than our very own shadow king, Kyoya and accompanying him are Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai!

*everyone rejoices except Kyoya*

**Kyoya:** Why exactly do I have to do this? You're wasting my time.

**Tamaki:** Oh come on! *gives Kyoya his puppy dog eyes*

**Twins:** We're doing Claudia first! *high fives*

**Me:** Don't be a party popper sempai!

**Kyoya:** Miss Ashley, I don't see the point in these

**Me:** Weren't you listening? It's for the readers.

**Honey:** Come on Kyo-chan!

**Mori:** *nods*

**Kyoya:** *sighs and pushes his glasses up* Alright fine! Tamaki stop with the puppy eyes.

**Tamaki, twins and Honey:** YAY!

**Me:** Okay let us begin!

**Kyoya:** How exactly are we going to do this? All I understood from your spur of the moment idea was that all we were going to do was tell the reader who exactly Claudia is. Really you're worse than Tamaki.

**Me:** Hey!

**Hikaru:** Don't compare Ashley to _him_ *hugs me*

**Kaoru:** *hugs me* Yes!

**Me:** *untangles from the twins* How this will work is I will ask you a question and you will answer it in turns.

*All nod*

**Me:** Alright, let's begin! What's Claudia's full name?

**Kyoya:** Claudia Sakura Mastujima

**Me:** Age?

**Tamaki:** 16

**Me:** Gender?

**Hikaru:** Female

**Me:** Class?

**Kaoru:** Class 1-A

**Me:** Nationality?

**Haruhi:** Half Japanese and Half Scottish

**Me:** Birthday?

**Honey:** December 29

**Me:** Star sign?

**Mori:** …Capricorn

**Me:** Height?

**Kyoya:** About 5'8

**Me:** Blood type?

**Tamaki:** AB…like Kyoya and Honey-sempai

**Me:** Favorite colour?

**Hikaru:** Pastel colours

**Me:** Rose colour?

**Kaoru:** Beige

**Me:** Favorite music?

**Haruhi:** She likes all kinds but her favorites are instrumental, pop and rock

**Me:** Favorite food?

**Honey:** Cake! *smiles brightly*

**Me:** Any siblings?

**Mori:** 1 older brother, Ruki and 2 step brothers, Ren and Jun.

**Me:** Personality?

**Kyoya:** Fun, bubbly and happy. Always kind, polite and caring but is also mischievous and scheming.

**Me:** Any skills?

**Tamaki:** She's very good at maths….almost as good as Kyoya.

**Me:** Favourite subject or subjects?

**Hikaru:** Art, Science and Literature

**Me:** Eye colour?

**Kaoru:** Blue-gray

**Me:** Hair colour?

**Haruhi:** Deep red

**Me:** Favourite animal?

**Honey:** She doesn't have one animal but she LOVES baby animals!

**Me:** Favourite pastime?

**Mori:** Dancing

**Me:** Family dealings?

**Kyoya:** Mainly specializes in performing arts and theater also owns a sporting institute, a branch of universities in Australia, a series of charities and hospitals and hotels globally.

**Me:** Status?

**Tamaki:** Daughter of one of the most influential and wealthiest families known in the world and in the top 5 richest in Japan

**Me:** Now for the final question…this question you must all answer.

*everyone nods*

**Me:** What do you think of Claudia?

*silence for a moment while everyone thinks*

**Tamaki:** She's the best daughter in the world!

**Me:** Of course *sarcastic tone*

**Hikaru:** well…she's cool

**Kaoru:** she's fun

**Kyoya:** Claudia's interesting

**Honey:** I love her because she also loves cake! *runs off to find cake*

**Me:**...honey sempai…anyway, Haruhi?

**Haruhi:** Of course I like her, she's my cousin.

**Mori:** Hmm *nods*

**Me:** I think that concludes this chapter. Let me know if you like this new segment in the reviews. New chapter will be up soon. See you next time! Bye! *waves*

**Tamaki:** Bye my princesses and princes!

**Kyoya:** We'll meet again in the next chapter

**Hikaru and Kaoru:** Bye!

**Haruhi:** *smiles and waves*

**Honey:** hehe *smiles* BYE!

**Mori:** *polite nod goodbye*


	6. Chapter 6: The Christmas Party

**Thank you for being patient with me for this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, my imagination was running wild and i was writing up all kinds of stories but i was completely blank when i came to rewrite this chapter. Also thank you for the review, favourites, etc. It really means alot. Anyway i hope you enjoy it none the less :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran as much as a wished i did **

* * *

**Three Days before the Party**

Claudia walked down an aisle in the library. So far it had been fun. She spent her afternoons with the Host Club, being taught somewhat useful and some completely useless techniques by Tamaki. She stopped in front of a bookcase filled with accounting books and scanned through them. In moments she found the book she was looking for on the shelf just above her and reached up to grab it when a hand shot up and grabbed the book just as she pulled it out from the shelf. She just stared up at him while he smirked down at her propping the book on his shoulder. First thing that caught her eye was his deep chocolate brown eyes, then his ebony hair which perfectly framed his face and his tall and slightly muscular build. In other words, he was absolutely handsome.

"Excuse me, but I saw that book first" she said calmly but with a slight glare.

"Well, you see," the boy replied in a mocking tone, "I have the book in my hands"

"Only after taking it out of my hands" she said with a hint of bitterness.

"Do you want it?" he said sarcastically, waving it in front of her.

"I'll make do fine without it" she said before walking past him but she didn't get that far before he ran in front of her and stopped her in his tracks.

"Now, now, we don't want our new princess upset now do we?" he said teasingly

"Are you done having fun yet?" she replied angrily to his comment and looked up at him.

He leaned in slightly, "Nope"

Claudia sighed, "You aren't very nice"

"I know"

"That's not something to be proud of" she said

He just shrugged.

Claudia glared at him, then realised something.

"Do I know you?" she asked

The boy smirked, "Maybe you do, and maybe you don't"

"Is that a yes or no?"

The boy shrugged again then turned around and began walking. "I think you'll be seeing a lot of me Miss Mastujima"

Claudia's brows furrowed with confusion.

'_Huh? How did he know my name? Well…he does look very familiar…I wonder who he is?'_

Claudia began walking and several moments passed before she found her way out of the library and soon she stood at the entrance of the 3rd Music Room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Oh you're finally here, lets begin" Kyoya said as she closed the door.

* * *

**Two Days before the Party**

Claudia was being twirled by the twins while Tamaki was yelling at them. Kyoya was working on his laptop at his table. Honey was munching on cake while Mori watched him. Haruhi was in the kitchen washing dishes and sorting them away. When the twins finally stopped, Tamaki spun her so she was facing him.

"So, do you know how to waltz?" Tamaki asked Claudia who looked at him in disbelief,

"Of course I know how to waltz" she replied

"Aww that's disappointing" he pouted

"Why?"

"Because I could teach you unlike Haruhi whose being taught Kasugazaki-san," he slumped slightly sad,

"And you wanted to teach her?" she asked playing along

Tamaki nodded,

"Aren't a bit too tall to be her female partner? I mean, since she had to play the gentleman part." She said causing him to go into his emo corner. Claudia looked at him and sighed.

_'Oh boy…'_ she thought as she tried to coax him out of it.

"Sempai…" she said as she knelt down beside him, poking his back, "why are you so sad?"

"Because I can't dance with Haruhi and you" he mumbled glancing back at her slightly.

She couldn't help but smile, "How about I let you dance with me on the night of the party. I'll save you one dance and we can figure something out for Haruhi."

Tamaki instantly jumped up pulling Claudia up with him.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes sempai" she smiled

"YAY!" he exclaimed happily crushing Claudia into a bear hug.

Before she was let free, the twins and Honey joined in, crushing Claudia in-between them.

_'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought'_

* * *

**Night before the Party**

"How do you like the Host Club?" Ruki asked sitting on Claudia's bed, while see organised paperwork on the floor.

"They're okay" she said not looking up.

Ruki smiled before lying down and resting his chin in his hands. He had wanted to ask her but he had been so busy and tired he hadn't had a chance.

"What?" she questioned looking up

"You like them?" he asked pretending to be slightly surprised.

"Yes, I do. They're a little weird but they all have different personalities. But I can't say for sure until I actually see the Host Club in action."

"I heard your going to host..." he gave her a look.

"Who did you hear that from?" she gulped, nervous.

"Mori and Honey" he smiled, "…I also heard that you like someone" Oh how he missed teasing her.

She looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Maybe...Tamaki?" he played with her owl toy,

"Seriously?" she said staring at him, "No way"

"True, he's probably too stupid for you." he laughed slightly.

"He doesn't seem that very bright, but he's very smart academically" Claudia laughed slightly,

"True that. Maybe Kyoya?" he smiled before continuing, "nah, It'd be too weird"

Claudia just stared at him, "God you really-" she started

"Maybe the twins? You can only like one so..." he interrupted

"How about none" Claudia finished sighing. Ruki looked at her and smiled, "Aww~ you're just too cute!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Ruki slid off the bed and sat across from her, "Now then, what do need to do with these?" he said pointing to the four piles of paper

"They're for school," she pointed to the one furthest from her, "these one are for work," she pointed to the ones next to Ruki, "these are just for filing away," she lifted a pile and put in next to her, "and these are just random papers."

Ruki picked up the pile that needed to be filed and took it to her desk, where he filed them away. Claudia took the rest, sorting them on her desk next to Ruki. They spent the next half an hour doing so.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed" Claudia said to Ruki as they lay on her bed.

"Aww, but I don't want to!" he whined

Claudia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! I'm sleepy Ruki!"

"Then...can I sleep here?" he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" she said getting up put Ruki held her arm,

"Please, I'm already comfortable" he whined

Claudia sighed, giving in as she could never win against his puppy dog eyes. "Fine"

Ruki instantly smiled, making her smile. He had that effect on her. She jumped into bed, followed by him. He covered her with the blankets.

"Who said you could sleep in my bed with me?" she said

"I'm not moving!"

She sighed, there was no point of arguing.

They both got comfortable. Just before Claudia drifted to sleep, Ruki took hold of her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"I've missed you." he whispered before closing his eyes.

"So have I." she whispered closing her eyes and squeezing his hand.

* * *

**Night of the Party**

It was the night of the party. The music started playing as the grand doors opened. The chandeliers lit up, giving the hall a warm glow. The guests filed in with smiles on their faces. Claudia looked out from behind the curtain.

'_The girls look so confused' _she chuckled, _'they must be puzzled to why boys also showed up' _

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked suddenly from behind her

"Nothing much" she replied looking back at him, "Just the girls expressions"

He looked at her and chuckled. Currently it was only those two behind the curtains. The rest were finishing up preparations for the plan. It was a silent but comfortable atmosphere between them as they looked out at the guests.

"Alright, we are ready to begin!" Tamaki announced to the hosts before going to stand at the edge of the curtains. He looked at all of them before smiling and walking out, who was then followed out by Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Before Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai walked out, they stopped and turned to Claudia,

"Good luck" Mori smiled

"Yes! Oh my! Matsu-chan, you look like a princess! Blue really suits you!" Honey sempai hugged Claudia.

"Thank you sempai" She said to both of them before they walked out. Once they were all out and lined up on the staircase. Claudia let out a breath that she was involuntarily holding and looked at the Hosts. She wore a royal blue floor length strapless dress; the bodice of it was covered in small clear diamantes which slowly gradually disappeared when it reached her waist. The skirt part of it was loose and flowy and skimmed over her hips. She wore dark blue pumps, a diamond bracelet and a dainty sliver heart necklace with a small diamond resting on the middle of it. Her hair was softly curled and her make up was light and accentuated her features.

'_I can't believe Haruhi got herself into this by being so clumsy.'_

The spotlight was shining on the hosts.

"We, the Ouran Host Club welcome you tonight to our Christmas Party" Tamaki exclaimed as they all bowed.

Everyone applauded.

"Tonight is also a very special night." Tamaki said before gesturing to Kyoya. "As you ladies might have noticed, there are also quite a few gentlemen here tonight," Kyoya said, receiving mummers from the crowd, "Well, there is a reason for that" he gestured to the twins,

"As of tonight, we announce our first ever female host…" they said in unison "So please give a warm welcome to Claudia Mastujima, our new Angelic Type and first female host!" Tamaki finished.

Everyone applauded as Claudia took a breath and stepped from behind the curtain on the second floor. She walked down the staircase to meet Tamaki who stood in the middle. She felt slightly nervous feeling all eyes on her.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome. I look forward to tonight," she smiled before continuing, "I have been informed that one special lady will be chosen based on her dancing skills and will be rewarded a passionate kiss on the cheek by our own King"

The boys in the crowd looked slightly disappointed.

"So please, dance til your hearts content for we are here to entertain you~" Tamaki finished as they all bowed.

The hosts gathered together as the crowd started mingling.

"Quite a few men showed up tonight." Tamaki said as he scanned the crowd. At least a third of them were boys.

"Yes, this might turn out to be quite beneficial," Kyoya said glancing at Claudia who looked at him, "You spoke like it was second nature"

"Well…I've had practise" she replied

"At least my debt will be paid faster…" Haruhi mumbled as she stood next to her cousin.

Claudia smirked down at her cousin. Kyoya followed sharing her smirk.

"You say something Haru?" she asked

"…nothing…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Anyway, we have quite a spread, go enjoy yourself Haruhi" Kyoya spoke before writing something down.

Haruhi froze.

"You mean like tuna belly?" Haruhi slowly asked.

Everyone froze and looked at her in shock except of Claudia who looked at them confused.

"Haruhi~" the twins cooed as they hugged her with Honey-sempai.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki pointed to him. Kyoya whipped out his phone and made some orders.

Honey looked at Claudia, "Matsu-chan?"

"Yes?" Claudia looked down at the small boy.

"Why haven't you given Haru-chan tuna belly before?"

Everyone looked at her.

"…err…well…she never mentioned it, so I never knew."

"Anyway, it's here" Kyoya said shutting his phone.

"Okay…" Haruhi mumbled embarrassed

"Now then," Tamaki announced making the hosts look at him in wonder, "We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." He said as he gracefully walked down the stars followed by the others.

_'Well this should be interesting" _Claudia thought as she followed the boys down the stairs and soon the night lightened up with laughter, music and dancing.

* * *

Claudia leaned against a column away from the crowd. She had danced with almost every guy attending. She sighed.

"Tired already?"

Claudia jumped a little.

"Please don't do that Kyoya-sempai" she said as she turned to him

"Do what exactly?" he asked innocently

"You know what I mean" she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

Kyoya chuckled lightly then bowed with his hand out as the music began playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked looking up at her

"You may" she replied placing her hand in his after a moment.

He straightened and led her to the dance floor with a small smile. Once Kyoya created the perfect rhythm to the music and Claudia followed his lead effortlessly.

"Sempai?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes?" he looked down at her

"Why did you ask for a dance?"

"It's really the only way I could talk to you without creating suspicion" he answered

'For what?" she asked him curiously

"There's been a change of plan, forget what you had to do before. Now you just need to keep the guests distracted while we're gone"

"Okay" she smiled

Just as the song was about to end, Kyoya twirled Claudia and they finished with a bow just as the music stopped.

"Oh yes, and please come up to the dressing room when you see Haruhi being taken" Kyoya said

"Will do" Claudia smiled

Just as Claudia turned Kyoya spoke,

"By the way, you look beautiful" he said

"Huh?" she turned around surprised

"We'll make a lot of money from you" he smirked walking away

'_To be honest, he's the most interesting out of the lot…'_ Claudia thought as she started walking towards the pillar she was leaning on.

Just as she reached it, Tamaki came bouncing up to her.

"Sempai?"

"My wonderful daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he hugged her, "Can I please have my dance?"

Claudia laughed, "Of course sempai"

And again she was lead to the dance floor and the two danced. Once they bowed to finish, Tamaki noticed they others were missing.

"We did they all go to?" he asked confused

"Probably to the dressing room" Claudia said walking towards it.

* * *

"What are you all doing in here?! You should be entertaining!" Tamaki burst in angry followed by a slightly annoyed looking Claudia.

"What'd ya think?" the twins said on either side of Haruhi, "We added a light touch of make up as well"

Tamaki turned red and became speechless. Claudia on the other hand gave them a thumb's up.

"This wig is heavy…and I can't walk in these heels…" Haruhi mumbled as she was rushed out the door.

"Gosh…she's so stiff" Claudia said after Haruhi had left

"You're late" Kyoya said to Claudia

"I was busy" he pointed to Tamaki who was still red as a tomato.

Kyoya nodded understandingly and continued to finish writing.

"Why did you want me here again?" Claudia asked

"No reason" the twins smiled leaning on each other

Claudia chuckled and Tamaki fumed,

"You shouldn't waste my daughter's time!" he yelled at them then ran out.

"Anyway let's go," Kyoya turned, "Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Yes?" the twins stood straight

"A surprise at the end would give the party an all time high, don't you think?" he smirked looking back before walking out.

The twins mischievously smirked and each took their respective side next to Claudia as they walked out. Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked

"I know exactly what you're thinking brother" Kaoru answered

"Can I know what you guys are thinking?" Claudia asked

Each boy leaned down to her ear and whispered their plan. Claudia smirked.

"That is one awesome plan" she said mischievously

* * *

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Merry Christmas! May god bless that dim-witted couple out there!" Tamaki exclaimed from the window.

Everyone gathered to the windows and looked out in awe. There stood Kasugaki and Suzushima under a very large pine tree decorated with ornaments, lights and a beautiful star at the top. The couple laughed softly, slightly embarrassed. After the last waltz finished, the twins spoke,

"We're about to begin the last activity of the night," they said together, "tonight's grand prize goes to Princess Miyako, the kiss that was meant to be given by our highness will now….be awarded by Haruhi Fujioka instead!" they finished with wicked grins.

Tamaki and Haruhi were frozen with shock. Claudia couldn't help but smirk.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed surprised, angry and shocked.

"We'll cut your debt down by 1/3" Kyoya whispered to Haruhi

"Well, it's just one quick kiss" she responded walking down and prepared for the kiss.

"It's not going to Haru's first kiss, is it?" Honey wondered aloud

Tamaki unfortunately heard him and ran down towards Haruhi,

"Wait! That kiss!" he yelled grabbing onto Haruhi's jacket but her trip slightly and Haruhi ended up kissing the girl.

Everyone froze. Kyoya and Claudia smirked. The twins smiled mischievously. Tamaki paled as all the girls started calling him a 'kissing bandit'.

"No! I just wanted to preserve your first kiss!" he exclaimed to Haruhi.

"I thought better of you sempai…" Haruhi said bluntly before going to help herself to some cake with Honey.

"Well then, that turned out while well" Claudia said to Kyoya who smirked

"Yes indeed" he replied writing something down.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review are much appreciated as they let me know whether you like them or not :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Who's the new kid?

**Hey~**

**Thanks for being with me so far during this story. New chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: You can stop doing that now you know**

**Me: shut up**

* * *

Kyoya sat at his desk reading as he waited for school to start. He'd only gotten 10 pages in when Tamaki walked in grinning like the idiot he was.

"Morning Kyoya!" Tamaki said excitedly as he sat down at his desk in front of Kyoya.

"Morning," Kyoya replied looking up from his novel, "you're happier than usual, what's up?"

"We have a new student joining us today!" Tamaki grinned

"Really?" Kyoya shut his book after bookmarking it, "Do you know who it is?"

"All I know is that he's a transfer from Boston…in America!" Tamaki answered happily,

Kyoya nodded, "Interesting"

"Yep, and apparently according to my dad, he went to the same school as Claudia," Tamaki said, "I wonder whether she knows him?"

"Possibly" Kyoya said

As the two chatted, students slowly filled the classroom and soon the teacher walked in after the bell rang.

"Good morning students," he paused as they responded then continued, "I have some exiting news, today we have a new student joining us,"

The room was filled with excited whispers. The teacher turned to the slightly open door,

"Please make him welcome" he said as he began to write down a name on the whiteboard.

Everyone waited eagerly as a boy walked in and stood at the teacher's desk. There were gasps from girls and some of the boys looked almost jealous. There stood a young, tall and very attractive Japanese boy. His dark chocolate eyes scanned the class as a small smile played his lips. His black hair was slightly on the longer side and was layered, but it framed his face perfectly. His skin was slightly tanned as if he'd spent most of his time outside. He looked almost like a model.

"Hello, my name is Ryuu Hidaka," he said and bowed, "please take care of me"

"Please take the spare seat next to Ootori, thank you" the teacher said and Kyoya raised his hand.

Ryuu nodded and walked down the isle to his seat. He shot a _(fake)_ smile to Kyoya who nodded in acknowledgment. Halfway into the lesson, Ryuu noticed the glares he was getting from the guys. He smirked.

'_Just wait till they find out who exactly I am'_

* * *

"Hey did you hear? There's a new boy in 2-A and he's soo hot!" one girl whispered to her friends.

Claudia, Haruhi and the twins were walking to their next class when they heard this and glanced at each other.

"I know and he's also from Boston!" another girl squealed.

"And he's fluent in Japanese and English!" the third girl squealed.

'_I wonder who he is…'_ Claudia thought as she walked away with her friends.

"He must be quite popular to girls talking about him when it's only the end of 1st period" Hikaru said to his brother after a moment

"I wonder who he is," Kaoru said, "apparently he's also from Boston…"

"Do you know him Claudia?" they asked together

Claudia sweat dropped, "You do know that Boston is quite a big city? But to answer your question, I would probably recognise him if he went to my old school"

The twins shrugged and they entered their science class. Just after they sat down, the teacher entered and class started.

* * *

"Welcome to Ouran!" Tamaki said to Ryuu once the teacher exited the room.

"Thanks" Ryuu said smiling,

'_Might as well be nice to these idiots…'_ Ryuu thought

"So…where are you from?" Tamaki asked

"Boston" Ryuu answered while getting out his books for his next lesson, which was maths.

"A friend of mine is from there, she's in 1-A" Tamaki grinned

Ryuu paused. Kyoya noticed this as he looked at the two.

"Really?" Ryuu looked at Tamaki, "what's her name?"

"Claudia Mastujima" Tamaki grinned, "She's in our club"

"She never mentioned joining a club" Ryuu said quietly to himself.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow, obviously he'd heard Ryuu.

'_Does he know her?'_ Kyoya thought

"What was that Hidaka-san?" Kyoya smirked

"Nothing" Ryuu quickly said, "And cut the formalities, just call me Ryuu"

'_Suspicious'_ Kyoya noted

"Only if you call us by our first names as well" Tamaki said.

Ryuu nodded while smiling but it looked forced. Almost as if he had a fake persona going on and that interested Kyoya. He smirked.

"So Tamaki, what exactly is your club?" Ryuu asked

"It's a Host Club" Tamaki grinned.

Ryuu looked at him in slight disbelief,

"They have that kind of stuff here?" he asked

"We only entertain and nothing more than that!" Tamaki answered quickly

"…um…maybe next time" Ryuu mumbled.

Kyoya noted the slight look of discomfort on his face.

'_He's behaviour's really suspicious, he also seems to know Claudia too…'_ Kyoya mentally noted as there next class began.

* * *

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Tamaki asked Ryuu

"…that would be nice, thank you" he replied as he stood

Tamaki grinned and gestured Ryuu to follow him and Kyoya. As they walked to the cafeteria, Tamaki asked Ryuu about his old school.

"You were in a dance club as well?" Tamaki asked suddenly stopping.

"…yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" Ryuu asked as he also stopped along with Kyoya.

"Of course not! It's just that my daughter Claudia was also in a dance club" Tamaki said

"Really? Which school did she go to?" Ryuu asked

'_What's with 'daughter'?'_

Kyoya noticed the change of his voice and expression at the mention of Claudia. His face softened and his voice went from cold to almost friendly.

"Tetsuya Academy of the Arts and Sports," Kyoya answered, "aren't you also from that school?"

"Yeah" Ryuu replied quietly.

"Then you probably know her!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Come to music room 3 after school so you can meet her!"

Ryuu sweat dropped, "…okay…"

Kyoya smirked as they continued to walk to lunch.

'_This guy's interesting'_ Kyoya thought

* * *

"I'm tired" Claudia sighed after the final bell signalling the end of school.

"Remember you also have to host today" the twins said leaning in her desk.

"I know, I know" Claudia replied as she gathered her books into her bag and stood and followed them out with Haruhi, chatting idly away.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ryuu asked Kyoya as he stared at Tamaki.

The three were in the clubroom.

"Ask him" Kyoya pointed to Tamaki who was busy explaining stupid.

"I thought you guys only entertained girls, so why are you guys being so nice to me?" Ryuu asked glancing at Kyoya's laptop then chuckled.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked looking up.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a close friend of mine," he paused, "She handled the finances of our club"

"That's interesting" Kyoya smirked,

"But really, why am I here? I need to go home soon" Ryuu asked again

"You can leave if you want, I believe Tamaki wanted you to meet our club" Kyoya said as he began typing,

"No don't go!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly stopping.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I will come tomorrow." Ryuu said standing.

"Fine!" Tamaki pouted, "Promise me first!"

"Stop acting like a child Tamaki" Kyoya said

"Fine I promise" Ryuu sighed before turning to Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" Ryuu asked and Kyoya looked up, "Could you please do me a favour?"

"Depends" Kyoya answered

Ryuu shrugged and pulled out a CD case with a note inside,

"Could you give this to Claudia please? And if she asks who it's from please don't say I gave it to her"

Kyoya thought it over but accepted anyway, "Okay then"

"Thanks" Ryuu genuinely smiled for the first time since they'd met him.

Tamaki just stared at him with an open mouth; Kyoya on the other hand had something else on his mind.

"How do you know her anyway?" he asked Ryuu

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Ryuu smirked as he walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"What do you think he means?" Tamaki asked him

"To be honest, I don't have an idea" Kyoya answered, "I'll search him up"

After 5 minutes or so, Honey and Mori entered and soon after the twins, Haruhi and Claudia entered. Kyoya glanced at the CD case under his notebook and called Tamaki over.

"I have a feeling of what's going on, don't mention Ryuu to them" Kyoya whispered to Tamaki

"Why?"

"Because this makes it more interesting, plus Ryuu asked that too"

"Okay fine then" Tamaki grinned and ran off to Haruhi.

"Claudia" Kyoya called to her

"Yes?" Claudia walked up to him curious

"For you" he said pulling the case out and handing it to her

"What is it?" she asked looked at it.

"Don't know, someone asked me to give it to you. You can play it after the guests leave" Kyoya answered before opening his notebook.

"Um…could you keep this for now sempai?" Claudia asked him

"Of course" Kyoya answered before taking the case and pulling it down on his table.

She flashed him a smile before walking back to the other, the CD on her mind.

"Today is your first day as an official host" Hikaru said

"Are you excited?" Kaoru asked

"Nervous?" Hikaru followed

"Scared?" Kaoru smiled

"Stop harassing my daughter!" Tamaki yelled

"Daughter?" Claudia asked confused

"Yes you're my daughter and I'm your father" Tamaki said proudly

"Sheesh sempai I already have two dads, I don't need another" Claudia sweat dropped slightly

"You have two dads?" the twins asked cocking their heads

"My real dad and step dad" Claudia answered shrugging

"My daughter's depressed!" Tamaki cried crushing her into a hug

"No I'm not!" Claudia yelled back trying to escape.

"Denial! My daughter's in denial!" Tamaki cried holding her tighter.

"Sempai!" Claudia growled pushing him away but not before he'd grabbed onto her again.

The twins tried to get him off her but fail as did Haruhi, Honey and Mori. Tamaki had Claudia in a very tight (more like crushing) bear hug.

"You're getting my uniform wet with your tears!" Claudia said the irritation clear in her voice.

Usually she didn't mind the excessive hugs and stuff but she was starting to her uncomfortable with him hugging her for so long. Luckily it was almost time for the girls to arrive, and Kyoya walked over to them.

"Alright Tamaki let her go. How will she be able to host with you latched onto her? It'll ruin profits." Kyoya said

"But mommy! She's depressed!" Tamaki wailed

"Mommy?" Claudia asked confused

"Don't ask" the twins answered

"Please let me go, I'm not depressed" Claudia said by Tamaki didn't even hear her from his wailing.

"Tamaki" Kyoya gave Tamaki a glare. It didn't work.

"Mommy wants to take Claudia away from Daddy!" Tamaki cried and crushed Claudia even more.

Kyoya and Claudia sighed while Haruhi face palmed. The twins snickered at the comment. Honey giggled and Mori just stood there, the corners on his mouth slightly upright.

"Get off me sempai or I will use those 'dirty boy' words you hate" Claudia smirked when he let go and took big breaths of air.

"You should've done that sooner" Haruhi said to Claudia

"I literally just thought of it" Claudia said

"Alright everyone, positions" Kyoya said in a loud voice and they all walked to the couch.

Claudia lingered back a bit because she had no clue where to stand. Kyoya gestured her to come to and stand next to him when he noticed. Luckily the others hadn't.

"You remember what to do?" Kyoya whispered to her

"Yep" she nodded

Kyoya nodded and in moments the doors opened.

"Welcome" they said in union.

* * *

"How do you keep your skin so clear?"

"And your physique! How do you stay in shape?"

"Is it true you're Haruhi's cousin?"

Claudia smiled as she was bombarded with questions. She glanced at all the girls sitting around her. There were at least 5 sitting around her.

"Your hair is beautiful!"

"And your eyes are gorgeous!"

"Why thank you," Claudia said, "but really, I don't think I can compare to all of your beauty combined"

The girls blushed slightly.

"So I take it you're all curious to why there is a female host in what used to be a male host club?" Claudia asked

"Yes, I heard it's because you wanted to help Haruhi"

"Yes that's true," Claudia smiled, inside she was beginning to get bored, "also I needed to join a club and unfortunately the others were quite unexciting, and when I asked if I could do anything to help Haruhi, they asked if I could possibly host…so I agreed"

"How sweet~!" they all cooed.

"It's nothing big; I just couldn't leave my dear cousin here all by himself. I worry about him."

"Awww~" they all squealed

"It's so sweet that you care about Haruhi so much" one of the girls said, Claudia thought she looked adorable.

"It's nothing much really" Claudia said

"Don't be modest!" another girl cried

"I wish I had a cousin who cared so much about me!" the adorable girl said pouting

"Well we could keep it a secret and pretend I'm your cousin as well," Claudia then whispered so only the girls around her could hear, "but keep it a secret from him" she winked playfully.

"Please be mine too!" several other girls squealed too.

Claudia laughed and the others giggled.

"She's a natural at this" the twins said leaning on each other.

"The girls are going crazy" Tamaki mused, "But she's so adorable!" he exclaimed happily.

"Would you ladies like some tea? It's rose flavoured" Claudia asked smiling

"Yes please" the said together

Claudia poured each of them tea as the other boys watched her.

'_This may turn out better than I thought' _Kyoya smirked as he wrote down notes in his book.

* * *

After the club ended, the twins left along with Haruhi. Soon after them Honey and Mori left, and now it was only Claudia with Tamaki and Kyoya left.

"Oh I almost forgot! Can I have the CD please?" Claudia asked Kyoya

"Here, you can use the CD player in the storeroom it you want" Kyoya replied handing her the CD.

"Thanks," she said smiling, "is it okay if I leave after listening to this?"

"Of course it is okay!" Tamaki grinned

She smiled and walked to the back and looked for the CD player.

"Where is it?" she called from the storeroom.

"It's somewhere in there!" Tamaki replied then turned to Kyoya, "I'm meeting my dad for dinner, so I have to go"

"Then go" Kyoya said

"No need to be so cold! And don't do anything to my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed and stomped out of the room.

Kyoya sighed and walked to the store room.

"You found it yet?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yep. It was hidden under the pile of costumes. Someone should really clean this room" Claudia said plugging the player in.

"Have you read the note yet?"

"I haven't even opened the thing yet" she replied as she sat down on the ground then gestured Kyoya to follow.

Once he'd sat down across from her, she opened the case and pulled the note away from the CD. Immediately her brows furrowed as she saw the hand writing.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked slightly concerned

"I recognise this hand writing…but I just can't place my finger on it" she said as she read it.

_Yo Claudia,_

_How have you been? I've missed you so much. You probably won't recognise me now because I changed my appearance. I prepared a disk with 6 songs that I know will help you remember who I am. Listen to the end of track 6, the solo voice it me and you will defiantly know who I am. Tomorrow I will come to the Host Club to meet you, and you'll be surprised. We've meet in Ouran once before but that's all I'm saying. Enjoy the music my little Cherry._

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

"What the…?" Claudia mumbled after she'd read it.

Kyoya watched her put the paper down and insert the CD. Her eyes widened slightly as Track 1 began to play.

"You know it?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded and skipped to track 2 and so forth until track eyes widened at the sound.

"She's got a very beautiful voice" Kyoya said closing his eyes as he listened to it.

Thankfully he didn't see her blush.

"Thanks" she mumbled looked down at the player.

"Huh?" Kyoya asked confused opening his eyes.

"That's me singing" she replied quietly blushing more, "its 'Hello' by Evanescence"

Kyoya stared at her amazed. He had never before heard anything that sounded more beautiful, the sound was soft, pure and it was heartfelt. He felt as if he was in a trance listening to it.

"Though I just don't know how this person got this recording," Claudia said looking down at the note, "who gave this to you?"

"I promised not to tell" he replied after a moment.

Claudia sighed.

"Time for track 6 then" she smiled once the track 5 ended.

Only reason she didn't skip it was because Kyoya liked it, and from the look in his eyes, he was silently pleading with her not to skip the song. Both their eyes widened when the harmonised voices of track 6 started playing. Claudia smiled recognising the song and Kyoya went silent from the fluent Japanese singing.

"We sang this song to represent the Arts section of my old school last year. It's called Servant of Evil, Nico Chorus classical version. There were 9 of us including me, 5 girls and 4 guys. It's been so long since I've heard it." Claudia answered his silent question.

"You're singing in this?" he asked quietly

She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I never knew you could sing in Japanese or let alone even sing." he pushed his glasses up, trying to distract from his slightly pink cheeks.

"I can speak fluent Japanese; of course I would be able to sing although I'm not that very good at it yet. I only got the lyrics of this song right after a month and half of practise" She smiled and shrugged

"Still, you're very talented" Kyoya smiled

"Thank you," she said and noticed the song nearing the end, "the solo part at the end…"

"What about it?" he asked

"It will give away the person who sang it…are you sure you can't just tell me who the person is?"

"No, I have them my word" Kyoya smirked

"Aww" Claudia rested her chin in her hands.

The two listened closely to the song as it neared the end. When the solo part came up, Claudia sat up in shock with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Everything okay?" Kyoya asked

She didn't respond and just stared at the CD player then at the note in her hands.

"Claudia?" Kyoya asked again, getting slightly worried at the now silent girl.

"That idiot" Claudia muttered quietly as her eyes watered, "I thought that guy looked familiar…"

Kyoya stared at her confused, and then slowly pieced the puzzle pieces together. Ryuu's personality changed when ever Tamaki mentioned Claudia, almost as if he knew her. And then Ryuu had asked him to give Claudia the CD. She had obviously met him somewhere in Ouran before. Claudia muttering to herself in English only confirmed the fact that the two knew each other. Now there was just on question left, who was Ryuu to her exactly?

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for the reviews and feedback. Reviews are much appreciated since they let me know if you enjoy the story or not. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: First day as a host

**New chapter :) Sorry if there are any typos, grammar or spelling mistakes. The first part of the story in italics is a dream, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSCH**

* * *

It_ was a bright sunny day when my mother took me to the park. My mother had dressed me in a pastel blue knee high dress with white flats, my slightly curly hair was left out and my bangs clipped back with flower clips. I looked up at my mother, who smiled back down at me. She really was a beautiful woman._

"_Go and play sweetheart" she gently pushed me towards the playground. _

_I looked back at her to see a reassuring smile on her lips, gesturing me to go ahead. I looked back at the park. It was empty. I smiled and ran towards the bright purple slide. I laughed happily as I slid down. I climbed across the wooden play bridge and jumped down from the steps. There was this boy sitting by himself on the swing set. I slowly made my way over to him. _

"_Hi" I said at him_

_He looked at me surprised. I smiled happily. _

"_Hello" he said in an adorable voice. _

_He was a cute kid. He had black hair and brown eyes like your average Japanese, but he had a baby face. He was wearing black shorts, sneakers and a black t-shirt with a green dinosaur on it under a white button up shirt. _

"_Do you want to play with me?" I asked him_

_Again, he looked surprised. Then nodded happily and stood. He was slightly taller than me. We both played until we were both tired._

"_We have to go home now!" my mother called to me_

"_Do I have to?" I whined_

"_Yes sweetheart" she smiled then glanced at the boy next to me. _

"_Is this your new friend?" she asked me. _

_I nodded smiling._

_What your name?" she asked him_

_He shook his head not wanting to say. _

"_Aww, then it must be cute to fit such a cute boy as you" my mother laughed and he blushed slightly. _

"_Will you come tomorrow?" he asked me_

"_Mommy?" I asked my mother_

"_I suppose we can" she smiled, "Are you parents around?" she asked him_

"_They're over there" he pointed over to a young woman_

"_Okay, make sure you go to them then. Bye" she smiled and waved at him_

"_Bye" I smiled _

"_I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled and ran off to his mother. _

_My mother laughed when he waved at me from his mother. I waved back. _

_Next day, my mother took like she'd promised. I saw him again and ran over to him. We happily played together among the other kids. I didn't see a group of 3 boys my age watching us. As the other kids left, they approached us. My new friend said he had sweets for me and went to go get them from his mother who was sitting with my mother. As I waited, I saw the group of boys come up to me. _

"_Hi" I smiled at them._

"_What are you doing here?" one asked me_

"_I'm waiting for my friend" I said_

_One of them pushed me harshly to the ground. _

"_Foreigners aren't allowed in this park!" the second one said._

"_I'm not a foreigner!" I shouted_

"_Yes you are!" the first one said_

"_Tomato! Tomato! Tomato!" the three sang as the pointed to me. _

_I started crying. _

"_Aww~ look, the ugly tomato is crying!" one of them yelled_

_They laughed and called me names to do with my red hair. I cried harder, hurt by their words since I was only 6. _

"_Leave her alone!" _

_I looked up slightly and saw the other boys look scared. Then I saw a boy stand in front of me. _

"_Go away! Leave her alone!" he yelled again_

_I looked up surprised. It was my friend. He glared at them and they ran away. My friend turned and kneeled in front of me. He took a tissue from his pocket and wiped my cheeks. _

"_Don't listen to those meanies" he helped me up, "You're very very pretty" he smiled_

_I sniffed again, my eyes watering again and I started crying. He panicked and tried calming me down. Afraid that our mothers might see me crying, he led me to the tunnel part of the playground. We sat down across from each other. I was still sobbing and he eventually calmed me down. _

"_Here" he smiled as he handed me a small bag. _

_In his hand was one too. I opened it and gasped. Inside were several sweets, from chocolate chip cookies to candy. _

"_Thank you" I smiled happily as a small blush appeared on my cheeks. _

"_Do you want to be my best friend?" he asked me_

_I nodded happily. _

"_My name is Hidaka Ryuu, you can just call me Ryuu" he smiled _

"_Ryuu," I tested the name, "my name is Mastujima Claudia, and you can also just call me Claudia"_

"_Cla-Cla" Ryuu growled as he had a bit of difficulty pronouncing my name. _

_I giggled. _

"_Claudia" I said slowly._

"_Claudia" he repeated, and then smiled as he got it right. _

"_Thank you for these" I smiled_

"_No worries" he smiled back_

"…_Hidaka, my daddy has a friend with that name…" I mumbled _

"_My daddy also has a friend named Mastujima" Ryuu mumbled_

"_We'll ask mommy when we go back then" I giggled_

_We both ate our sweets and raced back to our mothers. He won._

"_Hello you two" my mother said_

"_Ryuu darling, we need to go soon" his mother said_

"_Aww" Ryuu and I pouted_

_Our mothers chuckled. _

"_Don't worry, since both your fathers are business partners, you'll see each other soon" my mother said_

"_So daddy's friend is your daddy!" I said happily_

"_Yay!" he laughed_

"_The two get along well don't they" Ryuu's mother said to mine_

"_Alright, time to go home Ryuu, say bye" his mother stood._

_He pouted but smiled at my mother and me. _

"_Bye!" he said hugging me._

_I hugged him back. _

"_Bye!" I smiled and waved as they walked away. _

"_Looks like you've made a new friend Claudia" my mother said to me_

"_Yes! And he's also very nice! He said I was pretty!" I happily walked next to my mother to our ride._

...

Claudia opened her eyes and yawned. Then she glared at her alarm clock.

"You ruined a wonderful dream" she growled at it as she turned it off.

"But it's been a while since I've had it" she whispered smiling.

She dragged herself out of her bed, the events of the day before still in her head. She made herself up and walked into the main area of her bedroom. Claudia's bedroom was quite large and divided into 4 rooms; main room which contained a couch, small coffee table, a desk and other little things that would go in a 'living room'. There was a door in the center of the wall, and that lead to her bedroom, walk-in-wardrobe and bathroom.

"Morning!" she said

"Good morning, you seem cheerful this morning Miss" a man said.

"I have something to be excited about Akito" Claudia smiled as he handed her a folder with her schedule in it.

Akito was a charming man married man in his early 30's with a child. He had black hair with brown eyes, typical Japanese man in appearance. He was very smart and was skilled in almost everything. He was hand picked by Claudia's father to be her personal bodyguard. Her brother had one too. Akito was her also like personal butler.

"May I ask what that may be?" Akito asked

"An old friend is returning" she smiled and checked her school bag.

He smiled. Akito was also like her loyal friend.

"That must be exciting then" he said

"It is" she smiled happily

"Ah yes, here's your breakfast," he set down a tray with her breakfast, "Two toasted slices spread with strawberry jam, sliced apples and green tea"

"Thank you, is that all?" Claudia asked sitting down

"Tamaki-sama called and requested you to go music room 3 after school" Akito replied

"Don't we have a meeting today anyway? Did he say why?"

"No he did not, though he was quite surprised when I answered your phone" Akito smirked

"I suppose he would have been. What was his reaction?" Claudia asked sipping her tea.

"A lot of panicked yelling, I thought he was under attack then realized he was referring to me" Akito answered

"Did he burst your ear drums?" Claudia chuckled

"Quite possibly" Akito smirked

"If that's all, you may attend to your other duties" Claudia said as she bit into her toast.

"As you wish" Akito bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Claudia to finish her breakfast.

* * *

**~After school~**

Claudia walked into the club room along with Haruhi and the twins.

"Hello my daughters!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Claudia and Haruhi.

"Hey sempai" Claudia said once she was released.

Kyoya called the three over to him, leaving Claudia with Tamaki.

"Why did you want sempai?" she asked Tamaki.

"Firstly, who was that guy that answered the phone?" he asked suspiciously

"My personal bodyguard Akito," Claudia replied, "he answers my phone whenever I can't"

"Oh, okay then, you may go!" Tamaki grinned and ran back to Haruhi.

"Was that all?" Claudia wondered

"What he want?" Hikaru asked leaning on Claudia's shoulder

"He was asking who answered my phone this morning" Claudia shrugged still confused

"Who answered it?" Kaoru asked leaning on her other shoulder

"Akito, my guard" Claudia answered

"You have a guard?" They asked together surprised

"I come from a very powerful family, of course I would have a guard but he's also a friend of mine" Claudia said as she began walking

"Are they asking about Akito?" Haruhi asked the three

"Yeah" Claudia smiled

"You know him too?" the twins asked Haruhi

"He's very charming. I met him when Claudia came over the other day" she said to the twins before turning to Claudia, "Tamaki sempai was freaking out when Akito had answered your phone"

"I know, he told me" Claudia chuckled

"Can we meet him?" the twins asked

Claudia thought for a moment, "I don't see the harm in that…but you're gonna end up meeting him sooner or later anyway. He's the one who picks me up from school"

"Yay!" they high fived each other.

"Alright, positions everyone!" Tamaki yelled and everyone took their places.

"Welcome~" they said in perfect harmony

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourselves at the party we held?" Claudia asked her 3 male guests.

She had finally started being designated by male guests, much to Kyoya's relief. Claudia concluded that they were probably a bit shy to actually walk in on the first day. The three boys she had today had interesting personalities; Hiro was an extremely shy boy while the other two, Kei and Rei had a bad boy feel, those two were also fraternal twins. Personally, entertaining guys then girls was much more exciting in her opinion, and she was having a kick at making the shy boy blush.

"We had a very nice time, you are a very talented dancer" Rei said smiling

Out of the three, she felt more attracted to Rei.

"I'm really not that good, Rei-sempai" Claudia said modestly

"You really were" Rei smiled

"You lit up the night for the boys" Kei grinned

"You also looked wonderful" Hiro added

"Aren't I supposed to be complementing you? I feel as if the roles have just been reversed, I'm the guest while you three are the hosts" Claudia giggled

The three blushed slightly from her giggle.

"Well then, why don't we reverse them back to normal then?" Rei smirked, his bad boy feel radiating off him.

Claudia blushed slightly and smiled.

"Didn't you two wear matching suits with silver ties?" Claudia asked Kei and Rei after a moment.

They nodded.

"I remember thinking you two looked absolutely charming" she thought aloud.

They smirked.

"And weren't you wearing a midnight blue vest?" she asked Hiro who nodded.

"I thought you looked very handsome in it," she said making him smile, "though most guys seem to look incredible after they put a suit on"

Rei chuckled.

"That's an interesting theory, though what about the school uniform? It's basically a suit" Kei asked

"True, but you see that everyday. When you go to a party and see a guy in an actually proper suit or something along the likes of that, you guys look incredibly different in a good way. Same when wearing causal clothes" Claudia explained, "Tea?" she asked

The three nodded and she poured them all tea. She noticed the small blush on all of their faces and inwardly smiled proudly. Suddenly, Rei erupted into laughter. Claudia and the other two boys looked at him confused. Even the other girls around them looked towards him.

"Rei?" Kei asked surprised

"S-sorry" he slowly calmed down, "I like you. Expect to see me here from now on" he smiled while laughing softly

Claudia looked at him stunned then slowly giggled herself, her cheeks glowing. The three talked and laughed until it was time to leave.

"I hope you've enjoyed your time with me" Claudia smiled.

"I have" Kei chuckled

"Same here" Hiro smiled shyly

"You know I have" Rei said resting his chin in his hand, his face even more handsome from the smile plastered on it. Some of his spiky light brown hair fell into his green eyes, make him look like even more attractive.

"I'm glad" Claudia giggled.

She smiled as they left, Rei sneaking glances at her. When she noticed him, he winked. She felt her heart jump. He smirked then left.

"Well then, that was a success!" Tamaki exclaimed once everyone left.

"We finally have a new fan base" Kyoya smiled writing down in his book.

"He seems happy" Hikaru murmured next to Claudia

"Probably from all the extra profit he's getting from my customers" Claudia smirked

The two laughed.

"Hey Claudia? Could you help with this?" Haruhi asked pointing to the kitchen.

Claudia shrugged and followed Haruhi.

'_I wonder if Ryuu will show up today. He said it in the note…'_ Claudia thought as she helped Haruhi put away the dishes and tea sets while the other boys sorted out the cosplays for the next day.

* * *

"Ryuu! You came like you promised!" Tamaki exclaimed happily

"I'm here for business Tamaki" Ryuu smiled

"She's in the kitchen" Kyoya said

The others boys looked confused. Ryuu nodded gratefully and quietly walked to the kitchen door. He smiled slightly at the red head sorting the dishes. He watched for a moment before talking.

"Were you expecting me?"

Claudia turned around and smiled at him.

"Nope not at all" she smirked putting down the tea cup in her hands.

"Aww, and I came all the way to Japan for you" he teased and pouted slightly

Claudia giggled and ran up to him.

"Did you dye your hair black or just strip the blue?" she asked looking at his hair

"Stripped it. You have quite a bad memory Claudia, how could you forget what I looked like?" he smirked at her surprised look.

"It's been a while since I've seen you with your natural hair" she resorted

"But _how_ could you forget _me_?" he asked dramatically.

"You changed a bit…" she cocked her in a thinking way.

The other boys inched their way to the two.

"Me? Changed? Only thing I changed was my hair" Ryuu said a bit loudly

"Dude, you've changed dramatically!"

"Have not! I recognized you when I first saw you!" he folded his arms

"Of course you recognized me…I haven't changed my hair colour!"

"But seriously! How could you not recognize me! I'm your best friend! I mean, like…" he whined loudly

"Get over it you big cry baby!" Claudia crossed her arms

Kyoya cleared his throat causing the two to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is going on?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

"Yes! What's going on?" Tamaki repeated

The rest nodded as well.

"This," Claudia gestured to the boy standing next to her, "is Ryuu Hidaka, my best friend" she smiled.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all" he smiled as he put his arm around Claudia's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Review much appreciated as they let me know whether you like the story or not. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Claudia and Ryuu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran :(**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the Host club had met Ryuu and every member had a different view on him. Tamaki was still unsettled by how close Ryuu was with Claudia, often throwing tantrums about it. Kyoya had surprisingly become good friends with him in the short about of time, both constantly having conversations challenging each others intelligence. The twins each had their own view on him, Kaoru saw Ryuu as an obstacle between him and Claudia, and didn't like him very much while Hikaru on the other hand, actually liked Ryuu, and the two constantly pulled pranks on each other. Even if Ryuu didn't have a sweet tooth, Honey enjoyed his company because he also liked cute things. Mori didn't mind his company too. Haruhi went on like before, not really noticing the difference with Ryuu begin here, but she enjoyed his presence. The club had also noticed the differences between the two friends. Claudia had a major sweet tooth like Honey while Ryuu didn't care for them like Kyoya. Ryuu also loved spicy food like Kyoya while Claudia wasn't very fond of it. Ryuu seemed cold at first but when he warmed up to you, you could see the kind side of him while Claudia was genuinely friendly with everyone, even if she had never met them before. Claudia had a very bubbly, optimistic personality while Ryuu was bit more realistic then her. They found out that she was actually quite clumsy, often tripping or stumbling over nothing but air and Ryuu would be there to catch her, telling her to be more careful. Ryuu would often tease her about it too.

But they were also similar in ways too. They had the same tastes in clothes, both liking the punkish, gothic and elegant styles. Claudia often 'borrowed' _(more like stole)_ his jumpers and shirts for her own wear and as revenge, Ryuu would often 'borrow' her scarves, hats and her more boyish accessories like leather necklaces, bracelets and ear cuffs. The club had found this out when they went out, Claudia had worn Ryuu's white long sleeved tops with a black and grey butterfly pattern with one of his black and white plaid scarves while Ryuu had taken one of her leather necklaces which he had wore on top of a silver cross necklace which was along with a chunky leather bracelet, all which belonged to her. The twins had asked Claudia wear she got her top from and Ryuu wear he had gotten his accessories from because they like them a lot, and the two had answered 'from each other's wardrobe'. They had laughed from the clubs expressions. Both loved to laugh and tease each other. The boys noticed that they were both kind and cared for people as well.

They also noticed that Ryuu like to latch onto Claudia or stand close to her, usually having his arm around her shoulder or waist, or just have his hand close to hers while they walked, he would also just wrap his arms around her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. And if they sat, he would pull Claudia to either sit beside him or on his lap. And what surprised the guys, especially Tamaki, was that Claudia didn't mind his touches at all and she also liked to latch onto Ryuu as well, usually just holding his arm or hand as they stood or walked next to each other, sometimes leaning on him when they sat beside each other and one of her favourites was giving him surprise hugs from behind. Ryuu was also very affectionate and would constantly kiss her hand, forehead or cheek as a greeting or just when he felt like giving her a kiss. Tamaki would always yell about his 'beloved daughter' being harassed. When they asked Claudia why he let him do that, she had replied with a simple shrug saying that she didn't mind since he always does it and she had grown used to it. In the end, Tamaki gave up on the two.

Kyoya also had noticed they slight change in Claudia. She had become more open, smiled and laughed a lot more. She was also much happier than when she transferred here, as was Ruki according to Honey and Mori. He concluded that having Ryuu here was helping her cope with moving countries even though she grew up in Japan. The little doubt in her eyes had vanished. He often found her happily humming to herself and she would sheepishly smile when he caught her, and he would smile too, usually the main reason he'd find her humming was because he found it comforting and since he discovered that she could in fact sing, he found himself wanting to hear her singing voice again. He also had become good friends with Ryuu, which surprised him. Ryuu was almost like him in ways that almost scared everyone except Claudia. Both didn't have a sweet tooth. Both had that slightly cold personality. They both loved spicy food. Both were smart and often had conversations testing each other intelligence. Ryuu was also scheming and liked to have some sort of benefit in situations like Kyoya. But they were both different too. Ryuu was a whole lot more affectionate and he knew his emotions unlike Kyoya and Ryuu also a lot friendlier then Kyoya too. Claudia wasn't surprised that the two had become good friends because of their similar personas, but she was slightly amazed they had become friends so quickly.

All in all, the host club got along well with Ryuu, and that's was what mattered the most to Claudia.

* * *

Claudia leaned against Ryuu chest as she sketched. They were seated under a large oak tree in the park where the two met. They would often spend the day there since it was their favourite place to hang out before they moved to Boston. Ryuu sat up against the oak tree, leaning against it as he looked at the leaves of the oak tree and occasionally glancing at Claudia's sketch book. She sat in between Ryuu's legs, leaning her back into his chest with her small leather bound sketch book on her lap as she sketched the scenery around her. From afar, the two looked like a couple. Ryuu had given her the sketch book on her 10th birthday and he was quite happy that she hadn't lost it. The book looked new; since Claudia didn't use it very often resulting it having only having at least 10 pages used in the 6 years that she had it. Ryuu looked down at her after a while and saw that she was almost finished with her new sketch.

"You know," he started

She looked up at him.

"You could easily become an artist if becoming a dancer doesn't work out" he finished

Claudia smiled.

"Possibly, that would be quite interesting" she replied

Ryuu smiled and kissed her temple before she went back to her sketch.

"Ah! What a wonderful day to go to the park!" Tamaki exclaimed happily

He had dragged the host club to the park for some 'family bonding time'.

"It would be a lot more fun if Claudia and Ryuu came" Haruhi sighed

"Why couldn't they come?" Tamaki asked

"They said they were busy" Haruhi replied

"Apparently they'd already made plans with each other" Kyoya said

Tamaki pouted but returned his attention to the park.

"So this is what a commoners park is like" Hikaru said

"It's so…" Kaoru started

"Plain" they finished together

Haruhi sighed.

"Well, of course it won't be lavish like your rich people parks" Haruhi said flatly

"Let's just enjoy the experience!" Tamaki said excitedly

Haruhi sighed. Everyone followed Tamaki into the playground, which was surprisingly empty. At first it was awkward, and then once they had familiarized themselves with the play equipment, everyone except Kyoya and Haruhi began to play happily on it.

**~Few Hours Later~**

Ryuu burst into laughter. Claudia scowled up at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Ryuu laughed harder

"Falling face first onto the grass is not funny!" Claudia stood and dusted off her jeans

Ryuu laughed harder and somehow managed wiped the smudged grass off her chin.

"It is hilarious! I don't know how you can be so clumsy yet have extremely good balance when you dance!" he laughed as he walked, "And on top of that, you tripped over nothing!"

Claudia followed him with a slight frown. When he calmed down he looked back.

"Seriously, how do you do it?" he asked with a serious voice

Claudia snickered then burst into laughter herself.

"No seriously" he said again with a straight face

Claudia laughed harder as she walked. Ryuu smiled. He loved making her laugh. He also loved to tickle her, since she was incredibly ticklish. As they neared the play ground, he wrapped her in his arms and began to tickle her sides. She jerked.

"Oh hell no!" she squeaked then burst into laughter.

Ryuu laughed along with her and chased after her when she ran off, her eyes watery from laughing. He caught up to her in no time and wrapped his arms around her from behind into a tight hold, and laughed along with her. Ryuu wiped the corner of Claudia eyes when he let her go, still softly laughing.

"I missed this" he sighed wrapping his arm around her and leading them to the playground.

"Same" she giggled, snaking her arm around his waist and leaning on him.

* * *

"Ah! That was fun!" Tamaki grinned

"Speak for yourself" Kyoya grumbled, glancing down at his damp shirt

They had broken into a water fight, equipment supplied by the twins, and all of them were soaked. Tamaki was the wettest, followed by the twins and Honey. Mori, Haruhi weren't as wet as them and Kyoya was just damp. As they packed up they heard a squeak then a sudden burst of laughter, and they all turned around.

"Again?!"

Claudia was kneeling on the ground, scowling at it while Ryuu had doubled over in laughter.

"How the hell did you trip over _bark_?" he laughed harder

"How on earth am I supposed to now?" she replied angrily

"You such a klutz" he said helping her up

Claudia dusted off the front of her jeans with Ryuu's help.

"Be more careful," he frowned slightly, "I seriously worry about you"

"I know, I know" Claudia sighed, "I'll be extra careful from now on"

Ryuu pinched her cheek then kissed her temple.

"Good, 'cause I won't always be around to catch you" he smirked as she held her cheek

"Ryuu-chan? Matsu-chan?"

The two looked towards the group and smiled at them.

"Yo" Ryuu addressed for the both of them, "What brings you here?"

"'Family bonding session'. You?" Kyoya responded

"Some best friend bonding time" Ryuu replied

"Why are you guys so wet?" Claudia asked

"Water fight!" the twins grinned

Claudia chuckled. Ryuu smirked at Kyoya, who was clearly ticked off about being wet.

"They got you too?" he asked him

Kyoya merely nodded and pushed his glasses up. The twins looked at Claudia and Ryuu, checking out what each was wearing. Claudia wore a pain light blue tank top with a thin black long sleeved cardigan. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her hair was down and slightly messy. She also had a small purple penguin backpack. Ryuu wore a grey ¾ sleeved top which was slightly loose on him, two of the three buttons on the top were undone and open. His black jeans had a silver chain on one side, with small crosses in each loop and he wore black converse sneakers with a Gothic pattern. His hair was disheveled and surprisingly, the style looked very good on him. Only accessories between the two were a silver watch on Ryuu's wrist and a small silver locket on Claudia's necklace. The boys had started to notice that the two wore clothes that were for the slightly colder weathers even if it was quite warm out.

"We have a question?" the twins asked

"Why are you two always wearing clothes -" Hikaru started

"-that's meant for colder days even when it's hot?" Kaoru finished

Ryuu shrugged, and Claudia answered for the both of them.

"My mother always dressed me in clothes similar to what I'm wearing today because she didn't want the sun damaging and darkening my skin. And she gave Ryuu the same treatment since he came over to our house often." She explained

"But your both tanner that most people" Tamaki said

"We both used to be pale when we were little. As we got older, our skin gradually tanned because of sun exposure and such." Ryuu said

Haruhi sighed.

"Claudia, you have a brown smug on your cheek" she said

Claudia eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed rubbing her cheeks, "Is it gone?"

Haruhi nodded. Claudia slapped Ryuu's arm.

"You said I didn't have anymore grass or mud stains on my face!" she frowned

Ryuu chuckled.

"Grass and mud stains?" the twins cocked their heads

"She face planted onto the grass field" Ryuu explained, laughing quietly as he remember the incident

Tamaki laughed slightly. The twins snickered. Haruhi sighed. Honey grinned. Kyoya smirked. Mori just stood there with the corners of his mouth slightly up right. Claudia crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"It's not funny!" she said with a slight glare, "It actually hurt you know!"

Kyoya chuckled slightly as the others except Haruhi and Mori laughed. Ryuu smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a slight hug.

"We were just about to go home. You guys wanna come?" Ryuu asked

"By home he means my place" Claudia put in

"Can we?" Tamaki asked excitedly

Claudia nodded.

"YAY! We get to visit Claudia's house!" the twins jumped with Tamaki and Honey excitedly.

Ryuu chuckled and lead them to their limo. Claudia hung back slightly and walked with Kyoya and Haruhi.

"I hope we're not intruding" Haruhi started

"Nope not at all" Claudia smiled

Kyoya dung his hands into his pockets as they walked. He glanced at Ryuu, who was happily being chased by Tamaki, the twins and Honey. Then he glanced down at Claudia from the corners of his eye, as she walked beside him with Haruhi on her other side. She glanced up at him. He smiled slightly when he saw the happy grin she wore. She saw his smile and smiled wider before returning her gaze back to the other in front of them.

'_It's too late now…'_ he thought with a smile and a strange feeling rising in his chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I think this may be just a filler. Next chapter will be up soon. Also the review, favorites and follows are much appreciated. I never expected to hit that many :) **

**I wanted to start this thing where you guys can leave ideas for future chapters. Like cosplay ideas, where they might visit, stuff like that. And i'll give credit to whoever's idea i use. It'll be a nice for when i run out of ideas or have a writers block.  
**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hurricane Steph

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for over a month! (T_T)**

**I was struck with writer's block so many times it not funny and my mind was going wild with other stories, perfect example being Save me from the Darkness, my new Ouran fanfic.**

**Your faces must be like D:**

**Mine's like (TT^TT)**

**I will try to update soon but for now, here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, all credit goes to the mangaka but i do own Claudia, Ruki, Ryuu and all the other OC's in this fanfic.**

* * *

Claudia lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. A smiled formed on her lips then a small and quiet giggle as she remembered the day's events. In the end, the host club wasn't able to come to her house, something had come up for Tamaki and he refused to let the others visit Claudia's without him. Claudia rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes drifting to the mop of black hair beside her.

"Ryuu?" she whispered, poking his shoulder as he lay beside her

"Yes?" Ryuu responded after a moment, turning his head towards her, his face unhidden from his hair.

Claudia smiled slightly.

"Just checking to see if you're awake" she said softly

Ryuu returned her smiled, rolling onto his side facing her.

"Claudia?" he whispered

The only source of light was the side lamp, which was on her side, and he could only just make out Claudia's face.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Do you like the host club?" he asked

"...I do" she responded after a moment of thinking

Ryuu nodded understandingly.

"Why?" Claudia asked, rolling onto her side

"Just asking," Ryuu replied smiling, "I like them too"

He was happy that she liked them, and that she had at least a group of friends. Claudia smiled at Ryuu, who smirked back at her. The two lay there, soaking in the silent and comfortable air between. After a moment, Claudia felt her eyelids slowly become heavier and soon she drifted to sleep. Ryuu didn't notice until he'd lightly nudged her arm, and received no response. A soft smile appeared on his face as he gazed at Claudia's sleeping face. He sat up and sighed, then reached down to the foot of the bed for the blanket, which he unfolded. Carefully, he scooted next to Claudia, and laid it over their legs. Ryuu then slowly lay down next to her on his back, and after a moment, he looked at the sleeping girl beside him. He somehow managed to get a pillow under her head. After he got himself a pillow, he lay on his side facing Claudia, and smiled.

"I love you Cherry...sweet dreams" he whispered lovingly, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes as well and falling asleep.

**~Next Morning~**

Claudia awoke snuggled up to Ryuu's chest. Slightly confused, she sat up slightly and yawned before looking down again at the still sleeping boy. His mouth was slightly open and his hair fanned out on the pillow as he slept on his side. His arm lay across her stomach, which she moved after a moment and sat up fully. A small chuckle was released from her lips as she continued to gaze at him.

'_How cute'_ she thought with a smile.

Leaning down, she gently kissed his cheek then carefully crawled off the bed and into her bathroom, getting ready for the day.

Ryuu awoke when he felt a gentle shake. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. He released a yawn and blinked several times, taking in his surroundings.

"Good Morning" Claudia smiled at him

"..Morning" Ryuu replied

She sat across from him wearing her school dress. That was when Ryuu realised they had school.

"Shoot!" he shot up, scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Claudia giggled as she watched Ryuu.

"I've been trying waking you up for the last ten minutes," she called out to him

"You should've tried hardier!" he called back

Claudia got off the bed and walked over to her vanity, picked up the brush and began to untangle her hair, a small smile plastered on her voice. After several minutes, Ryuu came out fresh faced, and made his way to her wardrobe. He always kept a spare uniform there as well as a fourth of his wardrobe, and she did the same. By the time Claudia had tamed her curls and applied a light wash of make-up which was only a tiny amount of tinted moisturiser, mascara and lip balm, Ryuu had finished dressing and was by her side styling his hair. Once the two had finished, they headed down their corridor and downstairs for breakfast with Ruki and Claudia's father.

"Morning!" Ruki smiled when they walked into the dining room.

"Good Morning!" Claudia smiled back and sat down next to him

"You two are awfully cheery in the mornings..." Ryuu sighed sitting down next to Claudia.

"You're just not a morning person" Claudia replied smirking

Ryuu shrugged and sank into his chair. He hated mornings, especially if someone not to his liking woke him up. Of course he didn't mind if Claudia woke him up, who wouldn't? In his opinion, he wouldn't mind waking up to see an extremely gorgeous girl sitting or standing next to him then some older maid. But then again, any boy wouldn't mind that.

Claudia glanced towards Ryuu, before smiling and going back to her conversation with Ruki about their day ahead.

"Good morning everyone"

The teens looked up from their conversations and stood as a sign of respect. Claudia and Ruki's father, whose name was Daisuke, walked to his chair at the head of the table, flashing a warm smile at the three.

"Good morning dad" Ruki and Claudia said together

"Morning" Ryuu smiled

Daisuke sat down along with the others.

"So how are you Ryuu?" Daisuke asked as the maid set breakfast in front of everyone.

"I'm fine, how about you uncle?" Ryuu responded

"Excellent son" he laughed and gestured everyone to begin eating

After a moment, Daisuke glanced at Ryuu and Claudia as they happily talked with Ruki. A small smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled.

"Dad?" Ruki asked hearing his father's laughter.

Ryuu looked towards the older man before taking a sip of his water.

"Claudia?" Daisuke asked

"Yes dad?" she replied

"When are you making it official with Ryuu?" her father asked

Ryuu choked on his water.

"What?!" Ryuu gasped

"Dad?!" Claudia exclaimed

Ruki snickered at the two teen's expressions. Ryuu was completely shocked at the suggestion and Claudia was bright red from embarrassment.

"Don't tell me there is nothing between you two 'cause there is _clearly_ something up," he paused, "You are never this close to a guy."

"Ryuu's different!" Claudia counted, "and I don't like him in that way!"

"Even if they were together, it wouldn't work out" Ruki added

'_For many reasons'_ Ryuu added in his head

"Why?" Daisuke frowned

"Because…" Ruki said in a sing song voice as he stood and walked over to him, and whispered something into his ear.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he stared at Ryuu.

"Is that true?! Y-you…" he trailed off, his face showing his complete shock.

"Y-Yeah" Ryuu stuttered shyly.

"Told ya!" Claudia smirked at her dad's reaction.

"Well then, if you ever decide to change…you're always welcome to be Claudia's groom" Daisuke grinned as Claudia sighed and Ryuu chuckled.

"Deal!" Ryuu smiled.

"Ryuu!" Claudia exclaimed.

"I'm just joking!" he smirked.

Ruki laughed softly as Claudia slapped Ryuu's arm although secretly, he hoped that one day Ryuu would become part of their family.

"Ah, look at the time! We should probably go…" Ruki said looking at his watch and stood, "coming you two?"

Claudia stood followed by Ryuu.

"We'll see you tonight then?" Ruki asked Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded as he stood as well.

"I'll see you kids this afternoon" he smiled.

Ruki bowed slightly along with Ryuu. Claudia kissed her dad's cheek.

"See ya!" she smiled as they left, leaving Daisuke to himself.

Daisuke smiled as he finished his breakfast and soon left for work himself.

**~After School~**

Claudia walked beside Haruhi as they made their way to the club room from the library. The girls were silent but it was a comfortable silence between them. As they neared the music room, Claudia finally broke the silence.

"It's quite a nice day today isn't it Haru?" Claudia said looking out the large windows of the school's corridors.

Haruhi nodded in agreement as she glanced at the clear sky.

"Let's hope the host club is a peaceful as the weather today." Haruhi sighed.

"I highly doubt that." Claudia giggled.

Haruhi sighed and slightly laughed herself. Time seemed to fly by as they soon found themselves outside Music Room 3. Haruhi took hold of the handle, turned it and pushed the door open. Claudia followed her cousin inside. The two were confused to find themselves in the dark, and quickly turned the light switch on. The two girls were greeted with the sight of Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru tied to chairs with rope, their expressions a mix of panic, anger and confusion.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked curiously and puzzled.

"Haruhi! Claudia!" Tamaki wailed before yelling in a panic, "Run for it! Run before she comes! Save yourselves!"

"Before who comes?" Claudia asked before the lights turned off again.

Instincts kicked Claudia into battle mode as she stood in preparation for whatever was coming.

"Hey! What are you-" Haruhi managed before she was tackled down.

"Haru!" Claudia called out.

Not a moment later, the light turned back on and Haruhi was in a chair and tied up herself.

"The hell?" Claudia mumbled confused as she quickly looked over everyone who was tied up.

Far end was Kyoya, who had his normal stoic expression on as always. The twins were next, but looking pissed. Haruhi was tied up next to them and last on in the row. Honey and Mori where still at practice so she knew why they weren't here. Claudia's brow's furrowed as she looked around. Where was Ryuu? He usually came to the room with Kyoya and Tamaki, so where was he?

"She got Ryuu too," Kyoya answered her silent question, "he's in the store room."

"She?" Claudia cocked her head, "A girl did all this?"

"Yes! Run for your life!" Tamaki wailed again, a small puddle of water was forming around his chair.

There was only one girl Claudia knew that was strong enough to tie up seven guys plus one girl, but she was in Boston right now.

"You boys got a problem with a girl doing all this?"

Or not.

Claudia turned around and was greeted by a girl standing just in front doorway. She didn't wear the school uniform; instead she wore black skinny jeans with a black turtle neck and black combat boots. Propped on her shoulder was a metal baseball bat. Her black hair reached her waist and had a blonde streak in it. Her emerald greens shone with anger as she walked forward.

"Run Claudia!" Tamaki yelled.

"Shut up Blondie" the girl hissed.

Tamaki paled and went quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia asked the girl.

"How dare you kidnap my best friend and make her join your horrid club!" the girl continued, ignoring Claudia.

"For the last time, we didn't kidnap Claudia!" Hikaru growled angrily.

"She joined on her own!" Kaoru added

"Liars! You kidnapped her the moment she walked into the school and made her join this disgusting club!" the girl said as she glared at Tamaki.

Claudia glanced between the boys and the girl before crossing her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Stephanie Meadows, what are you doing here?" Claudia said in a demanding tone.

"I, Stephanie Meadows, am here to bring justice and save my favourite ginger who is also my best friend!" Stephanie said striking a dramatic pose.

Claudia looked at the girl as if where crazy, before sighing and uncrossing her arms and smacking her across the head.

"Ow!" Stephanie shrieked as she held her head.

"You my friend are the most stupid person I know." Claudia said.

"Do you two know each other?" Haruhi asked.

"Unfortunately yes, we do know each other" Claudia replied.

"Now tell that delinquent to untie us!" Tamaki said as he eyed Stephanie.

"I am no delinquent!" Stephanie countered.

"Yes you are," Claudia sighed, "now delinquent! Go and bring Ryuu to me!" Claudia ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" Stephanie smirked.

"I'll smash your face back to Boston." Claudia threatened.

Stephanie's smirk fell and paled.

"Yes ma'am." Stephanie quickly said before running to the store room.

Claudia turned to the others and walked over to Haruhi so she could untie her.

"I'm sorry about Steph; she can be a little stupid sometimes," Claudia apologized, "though I recommend you stay on her good side."

"Why?" Hikaru asked as Claudia moved on to Kaoru.

"Trust me," she paused, "you don't want to know why." Claudia finished as she untied the knot for Kaoru and moved to Hikaru.

"But why?" Hikaru asked again.

"Because you don't want a bruise, fracture or black eye." Claudia answered after a moment.

"It sounds like you speak from experience" Kyoya commented.

Claudia laughed slightly but didn't reply. By the time she worked through all the guys, Ryuu finally emerged from the storeroom looking incredibly pissed off and Stephanie behind him.

"I~got~him" Stephanie said in a sing song voice.

Ryuu glanced at Claudia and sighed irritated.

"Why is she here?" he asked Claudia once he'd walked over to her.

Claudia shrugged and turned to Stephanie, who was glaring down Tamaki.

"Steph you never answered my question," Claudia said walking up to the brunette, "why are you in Japan?"

Steph smiled, "I told you already, I'm here to save you!"

"I know that now tell me the real answer" Claudia glared.

"Not gonna say" Stephanie folded her arms across her chest.

"Looks like someone's gonna get slapped to China" Claudia said in a teasing, sing song voice.

"It's the truth! I heard that you got kidnapped and I came to save you!" Stephanie said angrily.

"Who told you that?!" Claudia asked in disbelief.

"Daniel!" Stephanie replied.

Claudia stared at her friend. "And you believed him?" she asked

Stephanie nodded and Claudia face palmed.

"Although, now I think he may have been joking…" Stephanie said quietly.

"Why are you so stupid?" Claudia sighed defeated.

"Who is this delinquent?!" Tamaki exclaimed to Claudia.

"And why did she tie us up to chairs?" the twins followed.

Kyoya didn't say anything but did look Stephanie up and down before opening his black book.

"Guys, this is Stephanie Meadows, a close friend of mine" Claudia said pointing to Stephanie.

"_Best_ friend and partner in crime" Stephanie corrected.

"Keep thinking that" Claudia mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie looked at Claudia and raised her brow.

"Nothing~" Claudia smiled innocently before pointing to the Host Club, "Steph, these people are the Host Club minus two people, and they didn't kidnap me and I join their club by my own free will"

"But _why?_" Stephanie asked with disbelief.

"Do you have a problem with my club?!" Tamaki asked angrily.

"To help Haruhi with her debt" Claudia answered, "Now apologise to them."

Stephanie nodded before looking over at everyone. After a moment she bowed.

"I am sorry for my actions," Stephanie said before straightening, "but I really thought Claudia had been kidnapped and was forced to join your horrible- I mean wonderful club!"

"Good enough" Claudia smiled.

"Can I stay here still your club finishes?" Stephanie asked Tamaki, who was slightly taken back from her sudden change in emotion.

"I'll make sure she won't cause any trouble Tamaki sempai" Claudia added.

"I don't know…what do you think Kyoya?" Tamaki turned to his friend.

"I don't see a problem with Claudia's friend staying here" Kyoya said

"Okay then" Tamaki said hesitantly

"Thank you!" Stephanie smiled brightly before grabbing Claudia's arms and pulled her towards the seats by the window.

"Steph!" Claudia called out angrily to her friend, "My arm!"

Stephanie ignored Claudia as she excitedly pulled them towards the window seats.

"She very energetic" Hikaru said to Ryuu, who sighed as he was still quite angry for being tied up.

"Sometimes she can be a bit too excited" Ryuu said.

"I heard that!" Stephanie called out towards the boys.

Claudia sighed before looking out at the clear sky, blocking out the sound of the argument breaking between Ryuu and Stephanie.

"Claudia?" Kaoru tapped Claudia's shoulder, "Could you maybe…?"

The red head sighed, stood from her chair and walked over to Stephanie and Ryuu.

"I thought you said you'd stay out of trouble" Claudia said as she smacked Stephanie across the head.

"But-"

"No buts! In the naughty corner!" Claudia pointed at a random corner.

"But I didn't do it!" Stephanie continued.

"I don't care," Claudia said before turning to Ryuu, who took a step back. "You go and sit in a corner as well!"

"What?!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Claudia raised her brow. After a moment Ryuu sighed.

"Fine!" he grumbled as he went to sit in the further couch.

Claudia sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Why was I given such exhausting friends?" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**I've read over Opposites Attract a few times and I can't shake the feeling of the story progressing to fast, but I wanted to know what the readers think. Is the story going to fast or is it alright? Please leave your answers in the reviews.**

**Anyhow, I shall update as soon as I can so until next time, goodnight. :D**


End file.
